The Other Side of Enemy
by Husk
Summary: The thing was, Gisborne wasn’t kidding when he asked where he was supposed to sleep.... “Allan… “Robin asked “Why is Gisborne in your bed?” Post episode 11 for series 3


AN: Seriously how could someone not love the last line of episode 11?

Disclaimer: Not mine…I don't know who owns RH but I'm relatively sure it's not me.

NOTE: This hasn't been beta'd so it may be really bad…and have typo's. Sorry. Don't kill me, today is not a good day to die.

* * *

The thing was, Gisborne wasn't kidding when he asked where he was supposed to sleep. He really meant it. If he was going to be part of this "family" he would need someplace to sleep wouldn't he? Did they really find him too evil to deserve a bed? But as Guy looked around the camp at all of the outlaws crawling under their covers, it was clear that was exactly what they thought.

"Goodnight Robin"

"Shut up Much"

"Goodnight John"

"Much-"

"Goodnight Kate"

"oy, Much"

"Goodnight Allan"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT" John yelled, breaking Much's goodnight ritual.

Guy pulled a disapproving face and rolled his eyes. Was this really the mighty band of outlaws that had outwitted him time and time again? Impossible. This was simply a blithering band of idiots who didn't even have the decency to provide a bed for their newest member. Guy sighed loudly before attempting to blow stray strands of hair out of his eyes. This was officially, his worst idea ever.

It didn't take long for the outlaws, sans Guy, to drift off into sleep, a chorus of snores echoing around the tiny camp.

"Fantastic" Guy said none too quietly.

""s alright mate, you'll get used to it"

Guy practically jumped out of his skin as Allan's voice reached his ears. He had been positive everyone had been asleep.

"What makes you think I want to" Guy replied in a huff as he paced anxiously around what had been designated as Much's kitchen.

"Suit yourself" Alan replied from the comfort of his warm straw mattress.

Guy gave a small 'humph' and sat with his back up against a wall, before attempting to get comfortable and go to sleep. After a few minutes with no success Guy heard Allan speak once again.

"Not being funny, but it's not so bad here"

"And you expect me to trust that?" Guy asked hostilely.

"Well yeah…I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Could have fooled me"

"You're a bit touchy aren't you?"

"Am not" Guy whispered to himself.

Allan let out an amused laugh as he watched Gisborne attempt to drape his over-shirt around him like a blanket. It was clear Guy was not enjoying this one bit. Feeling no comfort whatsoever he brought his knee's up to his chest and hid his head in his hands.

"That looks downright terrible"

"Shut up Allan"

Allan rolled his eyes before slipping out of his bed and walking towards his enemy turned once-friend/employer turned enemy turned official-friend again. He stood over Guy for a few seconds before nudging him with his foot.

"Oy, get up"

Gisborne raised his head, "Why?" He asked pitifully.

"Just get up"

Guy reluctantly obliged, glaring all the while, "Now what" He asked, clearly unhappy with being ordered around.

"Well" Allan began while holding back a yawn, "I don't know about you, but I'm bushed so I'm going to bed"

Guy tilted his head and furrowed his brow in confusion as a grin spread over Allan's features.

"What?"

Allan shook his head in private laughter and Guy wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or simply chock it up to Allan being Allan.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"I'm not being funny, really, but I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought you wanted a bed" Allan replied attempting to keep from laughing loudly enough to wake anyone else up.

"You're giving me your bed?" Guy asked in pure surprise.

Allan nodded, his grin practically glowing as Gisborne seemed utterly baffled at the idea of anyone, least of all Allan A Dale, giving up anything for his sake.

"Why?"

"Because you're part of the family I guess" Allan stated simply, "And I was getting tired of watching you sulk"

Guy rose to his feet, walked stiffly to the bed and collapsed uncharacteristically onto the rumpled covers. After basking in the glory of getting a real bed, Guy peeled back the covers, kicked off his boots and buried himself deep within the warm sheets.

"It's a nice bed" Guy said gruffly as he realized how un-masculine his reaction had seemed.

"I know, It's mine" Allan replied good-naturedly.

"Right…Well…Thank you… Allan" Guy whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Allan couldn't help but smile as Guy's rhythmic snoring joined the symphony of the outlaws in perfect harmony.

"Goodnight Guy" Allan whispered as he sat, his back against the foot of the bed frame, and drifted off into his own easy slumber.

------------------------------

The next morning Allan was awoken by a kink in his neck and a pain in his back. He stretched and stood before deciding that walking it off was probably the best solution. As Allan looked around he saw that everyone else had already woken up and had left no doubt to have breakfast, everyone that is except Guy who was still fast asleep in Allan's bed.

After having a chuckle about the whole thing, Allan left to join the group for breakfast.

"Morning" He called as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Allan… "Robin asked "Why is Gisborne in your bed?"

Allan felt a smile forming on lips once again, "He's part of the family"

Robin gave Allan a once over before saying quietly to himself in an all too warm tone, "Family huh? Some family"

* * *

AN: I love the idea of Guy joining the outlaws. It's just legit that awesome. I'm also way into the idea of Guy and Allan being friends again. I LOVED team castle so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Reviews keep me alive. You do want to keep me alive don't you? Lolz anyway hope you all enjoyed. Guy and Allan are WHY I watch now. Series 3 hadn't been my fav so this is in honor of the two characters IMO keeping the show alive.


End file.
